The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010)
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is an American animated television series by Marvel Animation in cooperation with Film Roman based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. It aired between September 22, 2010 and May 5, 2013, consisting of 52 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brian Bloom - Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Cox - Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp/Janet van Dyne *Eric Loomis - Iron Man/Tony Stark *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *James Mathis III - Black Panther/T'Challa *Rick Wasserman - Thor *Wally Wingert - Ant-Man/Hank Pym 'Secondary Cast' *Alex Désert - Nick Fury *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *Jennifer Hale - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Kari Wahlgren - Amora The Enchantress *Kari Wuhrer - Maria Hill *Peter Jessop - Vision *Phil LaMarr - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Robin Atkin Downes - Baron Zemo *Troy Baker - Clay Quartermain *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff 'Minor Cast' *Alex Désert - Damocles Officer (ep6), Jack Fury *Brent Spiner - Purple Man (ep45) *Brian Bloom - Scanner Drone (ep28) *Bumper Robinson - AIM Drone (ep28), James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Cam Clarke - Constrictor (ep1), Doc Samson, Vector (ep12) *Chris Cox - Agent 1 (ep35), Angry Man (ep39), Crimson Dynamo, Fandral (ep26), Hydra Soldier (ep21), Peter Corbeau (ep50), Rattler (ep39) *Christopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage *Cindy Robinson - Ravonna (ep6) *Clancy Brown - Odin, Troll (ep26) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Vapor (ep12) *Crispin Freeman - Scott Lang (ep31), Thug 2 (ep31) *Danny Mann - Mad Thinker *Daran Norris - Police Captain (ep39) *David Kaufman - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch *David Kaye - The Supreme Intelligence (ep51) *Dawn Olivieri - Pepper Potts *Dee Bradley Baker - Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Dwight Schultz - AIM Scientist (ep28), Executive 1 (ep28), Technovore (ep28) *EG Daily - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird, Queen Veranke *Erin Torpey - Sue Storm/The Invisible Woman *Fred Tatasciore - AIM Drone#3 (ep38), AIM Pilot (ep21), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Comm Officer (ep23), Fenris, Franklin Hall/Graviton (ep2), Frost Giant#2 (ep4), Mandrill (ep8), Red Hulk, SHIELD Agent (ep21), Skrull#1 (ep38), Volstagg, Yon Rogg *Gary Anthony Williams - Thunderball (ep4) *Graham McTavish - Loki *Grant Moninger - Arnim Zola, Doughboy *Greg Ellis - Rocket Raccoon (ep32) *Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant (ep39) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - T'Chaka/Black Panther (ep7) *JB Blanc - Cop (ep41), Frost Giant#1 (ep4), Heimdall, Wrecker *JK Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson (ep39) *James Mathis III - Bulldozer (ep12), Dark Captain (ep26), Drone 1 (ep28), Executive 2 (ep28), King Cobra, Kree Black OPS Commander (ep50), Wakandan Soldier (ep40) *Jeffrey Combs - Leader *Jennifer Hale - Computer (ep42), Corrina (ep32) *Jim Ward - 1940's Announcer (ep6), AIM Scientist, Baron Von Strucker, Damocles (ep6), Damocles Base (ep30), Henry Gyrich, Hydra Soldier#1 (ep21), SHIELD Agent (ep16), Shield Agent (ep3), Skrull 1 (ep36) *John DiMaggio - Eitri *Jon Curry - Pilot (ep46), Winter Soldier *Jonathan Adams - Kang the Conqueror, Older Kang (ep49) *Kari Wahlgren - Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *Keith Ferguson - General Ross *Keith Szarabajka - Ronan the Accuser (ep30) *Kevin Grevioux - Terrax (ep52) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Man Ape, N'Gassi *Kirk Thornton - Cop#1 (ep32), Warlock (ep32) *Kirsten Potter - Lucia Von Bardas (ep27) *Kyle Hebert - AIM Drone#2 (ep38), Assistant (ep36), Dr. Lyle Getz, Super Skrull (ep36) *Lacey Chabert - Daisy Johnson/Quake *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon/Sam Wilson *Lex Lang - Dr. Doom *Loren Lester - Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Newscaster (ep31) *Mark Hamill - Ulysses Klaw *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Mick Wingert - Skuttlebutt (ep34) *Moira Quirk - Quasar (ep32) *Neil Ross - Crossfire (ep31), Security Guard (ep31), Thug 1 (ep31) *Nika Futterman - Hela, Sif *Nolan North - Balder, Chemistro, Dispatch (ep4), Drone 2 (ep28), Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Pile Driver (ep4), Scanner Drone (ep28), Scientist Supreme *Phil LaMarr - Cameraman (ep3), Child Kang (ep49), Comm. Officer (ep37), SHIELD Doctor (ep2), Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Quinton Flynn - Malekith (ep20) *Rick Wasserman - AIM Drone#1 (ep38), Carl Creel/Absorbing Man, Damocles XO, Frost Giant#1 (ep26), Shield Agent (ep50), Shield Agent 2 (ep42), Skrull Commander, Surtur *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Prison Warden (ep42) *Roger Craig Smith - Phillip Lawson/Captain Marvel, Shield Agent (ep42), Shield Agent (ep50) *Scott Menville - Bucky *Steve Blum - Beta Ray Bill (ep34), Dell Rusk/Red Skull, Hydra Scientist (ep6), Logan (ep6), Ogre (ep6), Wolverine/Logan (ep49) *Steve Downes - Star-Lord (ep32) *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, The Professor (ep40), Ultron (eps18-43) *Troy Baker - Blizzard, Constrictor, Faradei (ep25), Grey Gargoyle (ep7), Groot (ep32), Major Talbot (ep35), Michael Korvac (ep32), Robbie Robertson (ep39), Shield Agent (ep35), Skrull Interrogator (ep36), Sydren (ep30), TV Host (ep44), Ulik (ep25), Whirlwind *Vanessa Marshall - AIM Computer (ep21), Anaconda (ep39), Civilian Woman (ep39), Hydra Computer (ep16), Madame Viper, Shield Computer (ep5), Waitress (ep5) *Wally Wingert - MODOC, Ultron Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons